scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed
THIS PAGE CONTAINS INFORMATION FROM WIKIPEDIA Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed is a 2004 film sequel to Scooby Doo. It was directed by Raja Gosnell, who also directed the first movie, and written by James Gunn, who also wrote the first. Shaggy: We're gonna die! Daphne: Think positive! Shaggy: We're gonna die quickly! Plot Warning: Plot and/or storylines revealed below... Scooby-Doo (character), Shaggy, Velma, Daphne and Fred of Mystery Inc., are now celebrities in their hometown of Coolsville, after previously solving the mystery on Spooky Island in the previous film. The gang are attending the grand opening of the Coolsonian Criminology Museum as the guests of honor. Accompanied by the gorgeous news reporter Heather Jasper Howe (Alicia Silverstone) and other members of the press, the gang enter the museum to open an exhibit which is full of costumes of their former foes from past mysteries. Shaggy and Scooby are frightened by the costumes, despite the fact that they are not alive. Velma reveals to Daphne and Fred that she has fallen in love with the museum's curator, Patrick Wisely (Seth Green). Unfortunately, both of them are too afraid and worked up in their jobs to become a couple and both walked away. But this momentous occasion turns sour when a storm causes a power cut in the museum and then a bolt of lightning shatters a window. In this distraction, Daphne notices a strange green mist floating about one of the glass cabinets. Daphne removes a curtain covering the cabinet and finds herself face to face with a terrifying and alive Pterodactyl Ghost. The prehistoric predator somehow became real and breaks free of its cage. The gang, believing it is simply a criminal in the costume, attempt to capture the pterodactyl in some curtains, but Shaggy and Scooby mess it up and are sent on a wild ride when their wrists get caught in the rope binding the pterodactyl and fly around the museum causing mayhem. Then a mysterious masked villain calling himself the Evil Masked Figure appears and announces this is just the beginning of Mystery, Inc.'s demise. And with that, the Pterodactyl Ghost snatches up two monster costumes from the display, dumps Shaggy and Scooby and then takes off into the sky with the Evil Masked Figure in tow. After the robbery, Velma discovers a secret passage the pterodactyl came out of and also a real reptilian scale. The following morning, Heather reports on the robbery and harshly criticizes the gang's tactics in the robbery and even takes context from early video footage to make it sounds like Fred dislikes Coolsville. Shaggy and Scooby decide they will from now on act like real detectives and join the other three in the laboratory. Velma gets data from her reptile scale and it says it is real! The gang proposes that it is one of the foes they unmasked. Daphne believes Jonathan Jacobo (Tim Blake Nelson), the original Pterodactyl Ghost is the culprit, but Velma reveals he died after a prison escape. The gang then decide that Jeremiah Wickles (Peter Boyle), the Black Knight, is behind the mystery and set out to his mansion. Upon arriving at the mansion, the gang fall into a trap set up by Wickles, but Daphne frees the gang with her makeup kit and also a pair of salesmen and a buttercup scout who fell into the trap. The gang split up to search for clues. Scooby easily finds clues, but is oblivious to them and picks up sunglasses and underwear. Shaggy finds a stereo-phone and breaks it. Fred, Velma and Daphne find shiny green footprints that lead to the library. Velma states that Wickles is mad about the supernatural. They find a book that instructs how to create carbon-based predators or in other words: how to create monsters. Shaggy and Scooby are reunited, Scooby carrying a pile of random items and dumping them. Scoob starts singing into a toilet brush and Shaggy discovers a sticky note on his paw. It reads that Wickles is visiting the Faux Ghost, a club in the dark corners of the city. They discover they have just discovered a clue and start dancing in their discovery. But a sudden evil chortle causes them to jump in shock. Scooby lands in the arms of their arch enemy, The Black Knight. Instinctively, Shaggy and Scooby leg it and try to keep the Black Knight from entering the room by piling furniture in front of the door, but the knight appears through a secret passage. Fred and the others appear and the Black Knight knocks out Fred. Daphne picks up an axe and battles the Black Knight, vandalizing Wickles' house in the process, all the while Velma scans the book for his weakness. The Black Knight beats Daphne but Velma finds his weak spot and kick him in the "round tables" as the Black Knight cries. The gang return to their headquarters and Shaggy and Scooby sneak out to the Faux Ghost to question Wickles. Velma announces that the glow of the footprints at the mansion and the reptile scale are both made of a substance called randomonium. Patrick appears and Daphne turns Velma into a "glamorous, mysterious, adventurous jet-setter hot babe" in an attempt to try and make Patrick like Velma. The four get into the Mystery Machine and head off to solve the mystery. About this time the Pterodactyl Ghost and Black Knight steal the rest of the costumes from the museum and the Skeleton Men and Cotton Candy Glob are made into real monsters. Shaggy and Scooby arrive at the Faux Ghost and find that the place is haunted by all of the criminals that had dressed up as monsters. They disguise themselves and find Wickles, but discover he has nothing to do with the monsters. They are then found out and chucked out of the club. The others discover that the Coolsonian has been robbed again by the monsters and they have hijacked all of the other costumes. Patrick disappears and the gang are booed by their fans. Shaggy and Scooby bump into Patrick and he tells them the news and they quickly dash off to follow Wickles to the Old Tyme Mining Town nearby. The two lose track of Wickles and explore the silver plant nearby, but run into one of the Skeleton Men. The two flee from him and activate an elevator which they clamber into. The other arrive at the mine and discover Wickles planning to make the mine a theme park. Shaggy and Scooby find a laboratory and find a fridge full of potions. They morph into several things including a woman, Taz from the Looney Tunes, a dim-witted wrestler and an intelligent scientist dog. They cause an explosion and are found by the rest of the gang. The five then find a hidden room that has a giant machine in it. Velma figures that Patrick is the culprit. Fred, Daphne and Velma go to explore the rest of the caves nearby, leaving Shaggy and Scooby with the machine. The two find a control panel and activate the machine, bringing more monsters to life. Shaggy and Scooby turn around and find themselves surrounded by The Zombie, Captain Cutler, Miner Forty-Niner and the formidable Tar Monster. The other three return and help Shaggy and Scooby escape, Fred snatching the control panel and dodging his way in a Matrix style through the attacks of the monsters. Mystery, Inc., flee to the elevator and a surge of electricity flies overhead and the 10,000 Volt Ghost appears. The gang get separated and flee from the 10,000 Volt Ghost and the Skeleton Men. The Evil Masked Figure confronts his new minions and tells them to hunt down the gang and get the control panel back. Mystery, Inc., flee out of Coolsville as the monsters invade it. They retreat to their old high school clubhouse in the swamps. The gang discover that they can reverse the randomonium effect and destroy the monsters. Shaggy and Scooby wait outside and criticize their role in the gang. Captain Cutler suddenly appears and the gang try to escape in the Mystery Machine but are paused by Cutler when he fires some chains from his spear gun. Fred reverses the Mystery Machine into Captain Cutler causing him to go flying into the lake. Mystery, Inc., are chased across the city by the Pterodactyl Ghost and the Zombie nearby runs them over while driving an oil tanker truck. The gang lose the pterodactyl when it collides with a billboard. The gang arrive at the mine and are confronted by the Black Knight who rides an armored horse. Fred finds a motorbike and uses a pipe as a lance and jousts against the Black Knight. The gang runs into the 10,000 Volt Ghost who traps Daphne from the others. Daphne tries to fight the electrical ghoul but is electrocuted and sent flying. Fred is defeated by the Black Knight and the two villains surround Fred and Daphne. Fred admits to Daphne he was scared and afraid to show his sensitive side the whole time. The other three nearly run into the Skeleton Men and Shaggy and Scooby spill the beans to Velma that they are not heroes, but she makes them change their minds when she tells them they are like idols to her and she wishes she could be more like them. Shaggy and Scooby bump into Miner 49er and run from him after he tries to fry them with his fiery breath and he literally rips down a fence in order to chase them. Velma distracts the skeletons and one tries to hit Velma by lobbing the other skeleton's head at her, but it misses and the skull ends up stuck in a door. Fred and Daphne are trapped by the Black Knight and 10,000 Volt Ghost. Daphne spies some jumper cables in the Mystery Machine. Fred and Daphne connect the cables to the Black Knight and Daphne hurls a metal rod with attached jumper cables into the 10,000 Volt Ghost's body. The two flee as the 10,000 Volt Ghost's body is sucked into the Black Knight, causing an explosion. The 10,000 Volt Ghost is destroyed and the Black Knight's charred helmet rolls away, his last words: "Oh, crap!" Velma escapes the skeletons by flying down a hole. Shaggy and Scooby lure Miner 49er into a trap. Scooby farts at the same time the miner breaths fire and fries Miner 49er. Velma finds herself in a cave that has a shrine to Jacobo and the Pterodactyl Ghost. The shrine belongs to Patrick and Velma flees from him. Velma nearly falls to her death, but Patrick saves her and is captured by the Pterodactyl Ghost. Shaggy and Scooby run into the giant, but edible form that is the Cotton Candy Glob and eat him alive, with him screaming that he'll give them serious cavities. The gang are reunited and run into the Monster Hive, but are confronted by the Zombie, Miner Forty-ninerer and a fused form of the Skeleton Men. Fred attempts to race to the monster machine, but the Tar Monster appears and catches him. He then captures Daphne, Velma and Shaggy afterward. Scooby is cornered but finds a fire extinguisher which amazingly freezes the Tar Monster's body. Scooby flies about freezing the Tar Monster and then smashes through his body. Scooby leaps over the Skeleton Men, pulls down the Zombie's trousers to reveal underwear and he uses Miner 49er's pickaxe like a springboard and flies into the air. The Pterodactyl Ghost swoops in to try and snag the control panel Shaggy tosses to Scooby. Scooby grabs the control panel and the pterodactyl flies straight into the Tar Monster. Scooby activates the machine and the monsters all die out, the Pterodactyl Ghost presumably crushed or drowned by the Tar Monster's body, as it is not seen being defeated, but a costume remains. Miner Forty-niner and the Zombie fall to dust and the Skeleton Men transform back to costumes soon after. The Tar Monster releases the gang from his grasp and then drowns in his own body, his single eye exploding. The Evil Masked Figure tries to flee, but collapses on the catwalk and surrenders. Outside, the press and the citizens of Coolsville flock into the mine like sheep. Mystery, Inc., unmask the villain and reveal it to be Heather Jasper Howe, and her cameraman is arrested for helping her in her plot. But then Heather's face is ripped off to reveal Dr. Jonathan Jacobo. Everyone is quite taken back by this, especially Wickles (and a female police officer who literally leaps back in surprise). Jacobo survived his fall into the ocean and plotted against Mystery, Inc., by creating the Howe persona to turn the press against them and then framing Wickles by putting the book and the Black Knight in his mansion. Jacobo and Ned are arrested and taken away. Velma and Patrick become an item, Fred and Daphne embrace each other in a kiss and Shaggy finds Captain Cutler's lifeless helmet and Scooby mistakes him for a monster and clobbers him with a sound speaker. The two hug. Afterwards, Mystery, Inc., Patrick, Wickles and Coolsville dance to Shining Star, sung by American Idol winner Ruben Studdard. Cast Costumes seen in the film *Black Knight Ghost *10,000 Volt Ghost *Skeleton Men *Pterodactyl Ghost *Chickenstein *The Creeper *Ozark Witch *Captain Cutler *Redbeard's Ghost *Tar Monster *Zentuo *Headless Horseman of Halloween *Cotton Candy Glob *Miner Forty-niner *Ghost Clown *Space Kook *Phantom of Milo Booth *Merlin's Ghost *The Rambling Ghost *The Wolfman *Giggling Green Ghost *Dr. Coffin *The Viking Ghost *The Zombie *Mr. Hyde *The Witch Doctor *Merlin Monsters The Evil Masked Figure: The villain of this film. The Evil Masked Figure first appeared after the Pterodactyl Ghost stole the costume of the Black Knight Ghost and the 10,000-Volt Ghost. In the end, it turned out that the figure was in fact, Heather Jasper Howe, who was, in fact, Dr. Jonathen Jacobo. The villain was portrayed and voiced by Scott McNeil. The Pterodactyl Ghost: A ghost of a deceased pterodactyl. The first monster to come alive, the Pterodactyl Ghost has become a living prehistoric predator with ear-splitting shrieks and giant wings that help it terrorize the citizens of Coolsville. It helps the Evil Masked Figure steal the costumes from the Coolsonian Criminology Museum so they can be turned into real monsters. The Pterodactyl Ghost chases Mystery, Inc., through the city while they try to get to the Monster Hive, but collides with a billboard. It later appears and kidnaps Patrick, before reappearing for a final time in a feeble attempt to snatch the control panel from Scooby-Doo, but collides with the Tar Monster. The Black Knight Ghost: A haunted suit of amour and Mystery, Inc.'s first and most memorable case. He is the second monster to be brought to life, along with the 10,000 Volt Ghost and sneaks into Old Man Wickles' manor to await Mystery, Inc.'s arrival. He battles Daphne in the manor, using his ghostly sword. He later appears to battle Fred in a joust, riding a horse while Fred uses a motorbike. The Black Knight and 10,000 Volt Ghost then corner Fred and Daphne. Daphne uses some jumper cables to absorb all of the 10,000 Volt Ghost's electricity into the Black Knight, causing him to explode and be defeated, his charred head rolls across the ground and exclaims his mistake with "Oh, crap!". He was portrayed by Kevin Durand and voiced by Bob Papenbrook. Nicholas Harrison did the stunts as the Black Knight Ghost. The 10,000-Volt Ghost: A giant orange ghost that can manipulate electricity. The 10,000 Volt Ghost is much bigger than he is in the animated series and can travel through electrical circuitry. He is the third monster to be brought to life and originally was to help the Black Knight steal the rest of the costumes from the museum (shown in a deleted scene on the DVD). He attacks the gang when they are in the Monster Hive and chases them up an elevator and to the Mystery Machine. He attacks Daphne later on and defeats her easily. He then meets his end when he is sucked into a pair of jumper cables and into the Black Knight, causing him to explode. In the credits, it claims he has two voice actors: Dee Bradley Baker and Terrence Stone. Skeleton Men: A pair of comical Cyclops-eyed skeletons who are more interested in rivaling each other with their slapstick personalities than destroying Mystery, Inc. The red-eyed skeleton is the leader and is determined to destroy the gang, while the green-eyed one is more flimsy and stupid and somewhat acts like a silent toddler. The two can take different shapes and even fuse their bodies together. They are defeated at the end of the film when Scooby re-activates the Monster Machine and reverses the transformation. They are voiced by Dee Bradley Baker and Wally Wingert. The Zombie: A boggle-eyed zombie with large hands, a hunchback and wears slippers for footwear. He can spew out slime onto his victims, including a foolish news reporter. The Zombie is one of the monsters unleashed when Shaggy and Scooby accidentally activate the monster machine. He is somewhat a coward at first, but tries to run Mystery, Inc., down using an oil tanker truck. He reappears for the final battle, but fails to catch Scooby and ends up having his trousers pulled down before being destroyed by the reversed effects of the Monster Machine. He was portrayed by Christopher R. Sumpton and voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Captain Cutler: The ghost of a deep sea diver. He has a helmet that has an eerie green glow coming out of the optic holes and is armed with a spear gun. He is one of the monsters that is unleashed when Shaggy and Scooby accidentally activate the monster machine. Captain Cutler again tracks down Mystery, Inc., to their old high school clubhouse where he tries to stop them from fleeing in the Mystery Machine, but Fred reverses the van into him. Sending him flying into the swamp, defeating him. Only his helmet is salvaged from his costume. Miner 49er: A ghost of a prospector. He has a gargantuan belly that allows him to belch out fire and wields a pickaxe. Miner 49er is one of the monsters to be unleashed when Shaggy and Scooby accidentally activate the monster machine. He spends most of his time in the Monster Hive and chases Shaggy and Scooby about, but gets done in by his own flames when Scooby farts. Miner 49er returns with a burnt face in the finale, but dies when the Monster Machine's effects are reversed. He was portrayed by C. Ernst Harth. The Tar Monster: A giant monster made entirely from tar with one eye in the middle of his face. He is dumb, but formidable, capable of trapping his victims in his sticky liquid body. The Tar Monster is the last monster to be brought to life and attacks the citizens of Coolsville, trapping an entire street of people in his puddles of tar. He successfully ambushes Mystery, Inc., in the Monster Hive and captures Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy. Scooby uses a fire extinguisher to freeze the Tar Monster and defeat him. The Tar Monster frees himself, but is struck by the Pterodactyl Ghost. The Tar Monster dies at the end of the film, drowning in his own body. He was voiced by Michael J. Sorich. Cotton Candy Glob: The Cotton Candy Glob was made exclusively for the movie, his name possibly taken from the Green Ghoul Globs that appeared in an episode of Scooby-Doo. He is a giant fluffy monster made from candy floss and wears a cardboard cone on his head. He can appear in a pink tornado. He tries to scare Shaggy and Scooby but since they adore candy floss, they eat him instead of running away. Voiced by Michael J. Sorich. Possible Monsters As with most films, not every scene and character make it to the final film. Not all of the wanted monsters appeared in the film. Some of the hopefuls are listed below: Redbeard's Ghost: One of the monsters that was to appear in the film, but was scrapped and replaced by Miner 49er, although his costume, ghost ship and portrayer, C.L. Magnus, appeared, played by Stephen E. Miller. Creeper: The Creeper is a zombie that was replaced by the Zombie in the film. He can walk through walls. His concept drawing can be seen in the DVD special features and his costume is seen in the museum. Ghost Clown: The Ghost Clown ran amok in a circus in the original series, hypnotizing the gang to do his evil deeds. He appeared as a costume in the film. In the Internet Movie Database, in the film's profile, it claims that the Ghost Clown was listed in the uncredited cast, but he never appeared in the film. Trivia * After the end credits, Scooby is playing a Game Boy Advance version of the film. He reveals a secret code for the game: SD2. * Ruben Studdard makes a cameo appearance at the end of the film, singing Earth, Wind & Fire's 1975 hit "Shining Star." * The song being performed by Big Brovaz in the "villains club" Shaggy and Scooby-Doo sneak into is "Thank You (Falettinme Be Mice Elf Agin)", originally recorded by Sly & the Family Stone in 1969. * The above two songs were seemingly excised from the movie soundtrack when the movie first aired on Pay TV. This was due to a surround-sound coding error and has since been fixed in subsequent airings. * During the laboratory scene where Scooby and Shaggy are drinking potions and morphing into different things, Scooby morphs into Taz from the Looney Tunes. Originally, he was going to become George W. Bush, but the idea was changed during production. * Deleted scenes include a scene where The Black Knight and 10,000 Volt Ghost attack the museum and steal the rest of the costumes (mentioned during the second Mystery Incoporated Television news update); Shaggy and Scooby telling each other how much they love each other; and several including the Skeleton Men in their original designs. * A small part of the Puffy AmiYumi song "Friends Forever" is heard in the scene when the gang travels to Old Man Wickles' house and is the last song in the ending credits. * Redbeard's Ghost and the Creeper were to be other monsters to appear in the movie (as concept drawings are shown in the special features), but were probably scrapped because they are a lot like Miner 49er and the Zombie. Although Redbeard did not appear as a monster, his costume, ghost ship and portrayer, C.L. Magnus appeared. * After the credits roll, every last one of them, Scooby-Doo shows a secret code for the "Scooby-Doo 2" Video Game on Game Boy Advance. * There are several unexplained parts of the film, like what happened to Jacobo for those years between his fall from the prison and the attack on the Coolsonian, and how could the Pterodactyl Ghost and Black Knight break into the museum, strip all the costumes and carry them all the way back to the mine. Also, it is not explained why there is a motorcycle in perfect condition, just sitting at the mine. * An interesting piece of trivia is in the credits. Captain Cutler is not seen in the cast list, and not even on the Internet Movie Database; however, the Ghost Clown is, but he was not even in the film. * Other popular monsters that could have possibly been monsters in the movie can be seen in the special features interactive game, including Dr. Coffin, the Giggling Green Ghost and even Chickenstein. * Jacobo was in the animated series, but the episode stopped showing, and his episode with the Pterodactyl Ghost never appeared since. * The Mystery Machine van seen in the sequel was based on a previous generation Chevrolet G20 van. * In the Celtic Book, the gang finds while exploring Wickles' mansion, is a list of names who previously owned the book. The names include: Vlad Fanjrovia, Drago Rojabund, Frank Enmug, Uri Skancoskat, Wilhelm Dorship, Harry Hausen (a reference to Ray Harryhausen), Werner Brovas (Warner Brothers), Helmut Hedd (a misspelling for the insult Helmet Head), Munster Mash (reference to the 1962 song, "Monster Mash"), Guda Onyu, Freques Demonkee, J. Jacobo. * In the scene in the Faux Ghost, the bald man Scooby sits next to is Neil Fanning, Scooby's voice actor. * The video version is re-edited slightly; the film caused controversy upon release when concern parents found its comical drug references to be a little too out-in-the-open and explicit for a film intended for children. The VHS and DVD releases excise some of this objectionable humor, and the theatrical version has never been re-released. * Sarah Michelle Gellar and Seth Green are reunited after their roles in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * The orange Mystery, Inc., TV is from Pioneer Corporation. Soundtrack # Don't Wanna Think About You - Simple Plan # You Get What You Give - New Radicals # Boom Shack-A-Lack - Apache Indian # The Rockafeller Skank - Fatboy Slim # Wooly Bully - Bad Manners # Shining Star - Ruben Studdard # Flagpole Sitta - Harvey Danger # Get Ready For This - 2 Unlimited # Play That Funky Music - Wild Cherry # Here We Go - Bowling For Soup # Love Shack - B-52's # Friends Forever - Puffy AmiYumi Category:Scooby-Doo films